Corona de Diamantes
by Corazon de Diamante
Summary: Para leer en el día del AMOR Y LA AMISTAD. Acompáñala con la canción: FOR YOU POR AZU El poder esta al alcance de su mano, y cualquier cosa que desee podrá conseguirla, incluso aquella que le parecía inalcanzable. One Shot - Historia original (Estado: Terminado)


**Disclaimer:** Todos los personajes de _Sailor Moon_, son propiedad de la maravillosa mangaka: _Naoko Takeuchi_. _**Universo Alterno**_**_._**

_**C**_

**_Corona de Diamantes_**

_**Por**_

_**Corazón de Diamante**_

_**C**_

_Fairy Tale_

__**C**__

_**E**rase una vez un niño, el cual no sabia cómo había llegado a aquel solitario castillo; y era algo que no le importaba en realidad, ya que se había convertido en su residencia. Se encontraba en el salón del trono y sus manitas trataron de sostener tan magnifico tesoro, el cual parecía haber sido creado por un poderoso hechicero. El pequeño desistió levantar tan pesado objeto y la majestuosa Corona permaneció sobre el cojín en terciopelo plateado que levitaba. Siguió explorando el inmenso castillo, cada piso y pasillo era más maravilloso que el anterior, pero, tardaría años para inspeccionar cada uno de ellos._

_La mesa del gran comedor se veía revestida por manjares que aparecían cuando el niño tenia hambre y desaparecían cuando se veía satisfecho, y en ningún momento cayo presa del aburrimiento, por los miles de juguetes que poseía._

_Lo que se encontraba fuera del castillo, crecía, se reproducía y moría; en el interior de este todo permanencia inmutable tras el pasar de los días, de los meses, de las estaciones, de los años, pese a esto él dejo de ser un__ enclenque niñito, y sus juveniles manos sostuvieron aquella Corona adornada con miles de diamantes que parecían haber caído del cielo._

_Ya sobre su cabeza, los secretos del universo le fueron develados y su poder fue infinito; __los hermosos vitrales con las figuras de bellas mujeres, animales míticos y virtuosos héroes se vieron desintegrados uno a uno. Y su poder sobrepaso los limites del castillo._

¨¡Yo soy el Príncipe Diamond!¨

_Se auto-proclamo, su potente voz resonó y cada criatura no tuvo más opción que rendirse ante tales palabras._

_Él se convirtió en el Sol, y la frialdad de su resplandor sumió en el sopor de la muerte a todo ser vivo, pero cuando la Luna hacia acto de presencia la vida resplandecía. _

_Aquel que se conformaba con lo que le ofrecía el castillo, quiso más... __La redonda Luna parecía acercarse más y más al reino y esa fue su perdición. _

_¨¡Ahora eres mía!¨_

_Su grácil figura adquirió la apariencia de una joven mujer que yacía a un lado del imponente trono; él permaneció sentado sobre este. El cielo parecía haber caído ante las garras de ¨la nada¨. El castillo resplandecía en el día y en la noche, alimentándose de la energía vital. La muerte fue inminente, __la flora se marchito y __la fauna sucumbía poco a poco._

_¨¡Les exijo que me liberen!¨_

_El Príncipe sonrió con sorna: ¨Debes sentirte honrada, te has convertido en mi princesa¨. Ella no se inmuto y pese a las limitaciones de su cuerpo trato de incorporarse, pero este se vio inutilizado al ser ataviado por una Corona que apareció de repente.  
_

¨¡Te extrañe!

_Antes de que él reaccionara ¨ella¨ lo abrazo. __Se sintió perdido, como un pájaro a quien le han arrancado las alas. Cuando se vio presa de la desesperación, unos labios se posaron sobre los suyos y por primera vez experimento una calidez que nada ni nadie le había proporcionado o quizás solamente ¨ella¨ lo había hecho en otra vida.  
_

_Cada uno de los diamantes fueron tragados por un agujero negro, como castigo a su rebelión. Siendo estrellas que se negaban a morir tras varios siglos de existencia; mientras se reunían en aquella tierra su poder iba en aumento, estaban a la espera de que alguien las liberara y así poseer su cuerpo. Muchos lo habían intentado, pero habían sido fulminados ante tal poder._

_Embriagados por aquel sublime beso, e__l ¨Príncipe¨ y la ¨Princesa¨ no se percataron cuándo fueron liberados de su prisión y de sus títulos. La vida germino cubriendo todo a su alrededor. Un resplandor la rodeo, sabía que era hora de partir y de tomar su lugar en el cielo._

¨No tengo perdón...¨_ **  
**_

_El joven sollozo, ¨ella¨ le sonrió y acaricio su rostro con la etérea palma de su mano. _

¨Mi amada estrella, el amor que me profesaste te salvo de tú muerte en la inmensidad del espacio, y a diferencia de aquellas mezquinas estrellas, obtuviste un alma y te fue concedido reencarnar, entiendo la soledad que debiste haber sentido en aquel frío castillo... Te suplico qué no seas presa de ella de nuevo, ya que desde el cielo yo te acompañare e incluso si no te percatas de mi presencia.¨

_Noche tras noche... Día tras día... se vio alentado a vivir intensamente; al sentirse correspondido, y su corazón no volvió a sentir la frialdad del desamor. _

**_The End_**

_**C**_

_**22/III/14**_


End file.
